


Missing Moments: Je Suis Prest

by MyBeautifulDecay



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire finds Jamie after their wee encounter with young Lord John Grey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moments: Je Suis Prest

The rest of the loitering men fell away quickly after the young lad had been taken away, Claire hid off to the side her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn’t only intervened for Jamie’s sake, but the boy’s too. That wasn’t what buzzed around her brain, though. She could still feel Jamie’s hands on her, her skin prickled at the mere memory of it, her thighs quivered. She’d removed her stomacher and let the laces of her bodice hang loose as she stood flat against the modest brick wall of the small shed.

The stress of the last few days had worn her to the point of pure fatigue and now her body seemed to come alive once more, electricity hummed through her veins, she almost felt as if she could light the entire camp with the power of it. Where was he? Her fingers tapped out a ragged tattoo against her skirts as she waited for him to come to her.

The small, sensible part of her brain told her how daft this was, he’d been pretending to ravish her in front of the men. She’d instigated it, but she should be horrified by his actions, shouldn’t she? The way he put his hands on her in that room with all those eyes upon her, at the time it had certainly made her feel exposed and vulnerable, but now the whispered memory of his skin against hers only heightened her body’s need for him. Logic told her it was shell shock, the desperate need to shed all of the horrors of war and just loose herself in Jamie but if it helped then she wasn’t about to feel ashamed of it.

She laid her head back against the rough brick and closed her eyes. She could feel the soft rasp of the corse fabric of her shift against her breast as she breathed in and out, the material only enhancing her want. She swallowed, tasting the subtle tang of the whisky he’d left upon her lips, the faint bruising of his kiss lingering still. He’d been the brute she’d accused him of being, and it had set the fire inside her ablaze.

“What are ye doing hiding in the shadows, Sassenach?” His quiet voice penetrated her to the core. Creeping out of almost nowhere, he laid his hand softly against her cheek as he spoke, not wishing to spook her. He could tell, though, as he took in her appearance that that she wasn’t there unintentionally. “Did ye want me?”

“God, Jamie. Yes.” Her voice was breathy, almost so soft that he didn’t catch it, but he felt the need in her words.

He looked her over, the faint flush in her cheeks that steadily flowed down her chest, the way the front of her bodice was untied and laid bare, the slight spread of her legs only just visible buried beneath the layers of her skirts but still noticeable, the subtle angling of her hips towards him.

“Och, aye. Like that is it, Claire?” He whispered, his lips inches from hers now.

She slid her foot up the wall, leaning it level with her other knee as she hiked her skirts a little. “Is there…?”

“No. It’s just us now, mo nighean.”

“Good.” She rucked the fabric so that it fell gently along her newly exposed thigh, her stockings tied off just above the knee kept the delicious skin of her calf away from his gaze but he could see the faint glow of her milky white flesh just above.

“Lord, Claire. I can feel the heat of ye from here.” His hand slipped under the heavy material and skirted along the inside of her thigh now, his versatile digits probing until they reached their intended destination. She squeaked a little as he ran his fingers along the length of her, more gently than he had earlier. Her hands pushed off the wall and came to rest on his arse, pulling him closer still.

“Don’t tease, Jamie. I want you, now.” The urgency in her voice led him to drop his hands, push aside his kilt and force her against the wall in an instant. His lips remained so close to hers, yet he didn’t kiss her yet. She felt him push his way inside her, slowly, like sweet torture. She wanted rough. She wished him to hold her wrists tight above her head as he thrust his hips against hers in a punishing rhythm, but annoyingly he kept his composure.

She tilted her head, eager to taste the sweetness of him against her tongue but he dodged her, chuckled and finally pushed his groin flush with hers. She gasped as he twisted, fully inside her now. “No, my Claire. Dinna rush me, aye? I’ll gi’ ye what ye need, never fear. But I wish to see ye at my disposal first. Then I’ll serve ye well.” His tongue slipped along the inside of her upper lip as he finished his speech, she tipped her head back as he did so and touched her tongue to the underside of his, oh so softly. He tasted like sweet summer stables, a sort of honied hay flavour that mingled with aged scotch. She was almost begging him now, every inch of skin calling to him as he moved gently against her.

“Please…” She murmured, her soft words carrying down the short corridor and fading into the darkness. Her bottom rose and fell, her skin now in contact with the rough brick. He took her hands then, her dainty ones in his large paw as he held her still. His legs trembled with effort as he pinned her with his hips, his kilt covering and masking their movements. The backs of her hands grated almost painfully along the wall but it only heightened the sensations that were currently rocketing through her.

Jamie picked up his pace now, smashing his mouth against hers as he finally gave her what she wanted, what she needed. Claire cried out as his hip bones hit the tops of her thighs over and over leaving bruises in their wake. Her leg wrapped around him now, she longed for it to be her hands gripping him, pulling him into her, but he had hold of her and she knew there was no pulling away now. The pulsing static that covered her skin hummed and pulsed with each move he made against her, making her stomach ache and her legs shake almost painfully. The fierce ball of desire built and built in her belly, the force of it causing her to almost blackout as she bit his bottom lip in an attempt to silence herself.

“No, Sassenach. Dinna stop yerself, I want to hear ye cry out for me. I want to ken I’ve made ye come to me as ye need…” He trailed off as he dropped her hands and moved to grasp her bare arse as he held her tight. She did the same, running her hands under his plaid now and digging her nails into his heated flesh.

The sounds of her pleasure drifted down the empty halls as he took her roughly, the soft slapping of their skin melting into the cries of their passion as he pushed her to the edge over and over. Her whole body ached with the pressure, he was unrelenting. Just as she needed it. Her whole body tensed and released as she let herself fall, her legs shook and he was forced to hold her against him as he followed, his moans lost against her lips as he came undone. He gripped her, the fury of their pounding hearts beating as one.

Chest to chest they stood almost silently now, regrouping in the dense dark. For a long while neither said a word, breathless and powerless. Jamie was the first to break it, his voice soft as he spoke. “Sorcha, my Claire, ye light up my world more than ye ken. I love ye.” All the air left her lungs as she sobbed and buried her head against his neck, her eyes prickling with unshed tears, she could hear the hint of sorrow in his tone, she could feel the anguish creeping in on both of them and she needed to push it away before it sucked the life from them both.

“Jamie, take me to bed. I just want to be with you, only you. Where nobody will disturb us.” She brought her hands up now to cup his jaw, pulling his face towards her as he let her legs drop. She pulled him away, down the corridor and out into the unforgiving night not dropping eye contact once as she led him up the outer stairs to their quarters. The bed was small and lumpy, but that wouldn’t bother them tonight. Neither paid any attention to anything but the other as they buried themselves under the covers and made sure both forgot the dank muddy abyss that awaited them outside.

Long after the small fire had extinguished they lay in the warmth of the other, the flicker of the dim candle light the only source of heat in the small barn. Claire’s thighs throbbed on the cusp of pain as she took Jamie inside her over and over. A sheen of sweat coated them both, his hair plastered to his forehead as he quietly made love to her again and again well into the night. No sound penetrated their bubble, only the brief gasps of breath that fell from their swollen lips echoed around that small space. A place where only love existed and war was vanquished by the movement of his body against hers.


End file.
